User blog:Michael McKay/Former
Kofi Kingston June 1, 2009 - Oct. 5, 2009 Just a week after earning an opportunity to face MVP for the United States Championship, Kofi Kingston outshined The Franchise Playa on Raw to become the new United States Champion. John Morrison September 4, 2009 - December 13, 2009 John Morrison won the Intercontinental Championship by defeating Rey Mysterio on SmackDown. Christian July 26, 2009 - Feb. 16, 2010 At Night of Champions in Philadelphia, the birthplace of ECW, Christian utilized the Killswitch to defeat Tommy Dreamer and regain the ECW Championship. D-Generation X December 13, 2009 - February 8, 2010 For the first time in their illustrious careers, the team of Shawn Michaels & Triple H captured the Unified WWE Tag Team Championship when they defeated Chris Jericho & Big Show in a Tables, Ladders & Chairs Match at WWE TLC. Undertaker October 4, 2009 - February 21, 2010 At Hell in a Cell, Undertaker stepped into Satan's Structure with CM Punk and proceeded to batter the Straightedge Champion, defeating Punk with a Tombstone to once again claim the World Heavyweight Championship John Cena February 21, 2010 - February 21, 2010 John Cena defeated WWE Champion Sheamus, Triple H, Randy Orton, Kofi Kingston and Ted DiBiase in a grueling Elimination Chamber Match to earn his eighth World Title. The Miz Oct. 5, 2009 - One night after losing at Hell in a Cell, The Miz capitalized on a golden opportunity granted to him by special guest host Ben Roethlisberger to defeat Kofi Kingston and become the new United States Champion Drew McIntyre December 13, 2009 After being personally signed to a WWE contract by Mr. McMahon, Drew McIntyre had a lot to live up to. But where other Superstars may have cracked under the pressure, McIntyre flourished, beating John Morrison for the Intercontinental Championship at WWE TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs for his first major title win. Ezekiel Jackson Feb. 16, 2010 - Feb. 16, 2010 On the final episode of ECW, Ezekiel Jackson defeated Christian in an Extreme Rules Match to win the title, becoming the last ECW Champion. The Miz & Big Show February 8, 2010 In a unique Triple Threat Elimination Match for the titles, The Miz & Big Show unseated D-Generation X for the Unified Tag Team Championships on the Feb. 1 edition of Monday Night Raw. This win marked the second Unified Title reign for The World's Largest Athlete, while enabling Miz to wrap yet another lustrous prize around his waist, in addition to the U.S. Title. Chris Jericho February 21, 2010 Chris Jericho emerged victorious from an Elimination Chamber Match featuring then World Heavyweight Champion Undertaker, Rey Mysterio, CM Punk, John Morrison and R-Truth, after The Phenom was leveled by an interloping Shawn Michaels' Sweet Chin Music. Batista February 21, 2010 Moments after John Cena won a brutal Elimination Chamber Match, Mr. McMahon emerged to force the Superstar to immediately defend his title against Batista, who subsequently became the new WWE Champion. Category:Blog posts